Stronger as one
by blacqueer
Summary: The marauders arrive at the afterlife and reunite as one.


**Dorcas**

Screams filled the air as Dorcas was struck dead with the green light that took lives like hers every day. The sound, of her lifeless body hitting the floor, couldn't be louder. Remus's black vans screeched across the floor as he fell down next to her, tears streaming down his scared and pale face. This was worse than the pain that he would feel on a full moon. The love of his life the one person who would accept him for who he was **DEAD!** Remus dug into the pocket that held the ring that he hoped to give to Dorcas that very night, however, things _didn't_ go to plan. Dorcas, her friends, and the Marauders had battled against death eaters since their sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and even fought against "Voldemort" face to face a total of 4 times. They were always going out when they were not supposed to, sneaking out to Hogsmeade made easy to do, with Lily and James being Heads and Remus being a prefect. Not to mention they had the device that was practically made for bending the rules - the marauder's map.

Dorcas felt her soul drift away from her as though it was being sucked out by a dementor. Flashbacks of Lily and James' wedding filled her mind. Everything turned white nothing in sight until memories of what had just happened flooded her exquisite mind. Her heart struck with pain where the green light had hit her, the curse that took her from her loved ones. Dorcas had always heard stories of the afterlife; was this it? She sat there alone watching her friends mourn her death it made her angry why was she stopping them from living their life? The worst part was that she had to sit there looking down at Remus the love of her life sit alone and struggle with the pain of her tragic death. She was so lonely up there she hoped someone one day would come and join her. However, on the other hand, she would hate for one of her friends to die and go through what she had too…. Dorcas sat there sobbing no one to comfort her no one to say everything would be okay the nightmare would all end soon. Scrunched up in a little ball she sat with her dirty blonde locks in bunches either side of her head as she cried for what felt like years.

OOOOOOO

It had been six months since Dorcas had been sent to the afterlife but her friends hadn't, couldn't stop fighting since the war wouldn't pause for them to grave. Voldemort had grown in numbers , he was stronger than ever. he was at his peak…. period. Voldemort hadn't attacked in weeks this was always a bad sign he was planning something big. Voldemort went after Aurors regularly he would apparate into their dormant homes at night and kill them in their sleep he knew otherwise they might escape or at least put up a good fight. However, Voldemort had actually thought this threw he knew about the Marauders and their tight group he knew if he killed one of them he could kill them all while they were weak and graving over the others death. Cruel but smart. Maybe he had a brain, unlike a nose.

It was a dark and cold night, music was blasting through the streets of London from the rock concert at the Roundhouse. Once the concert was over drunk millennials flooded the frosty roads heading back for what would hopefully be a normal night but not for one unlucky person. Sirius and Marlene sat on the couch inside of their flats living room their lips brushing against one and others. The window of the flat open and flooding fresh cold air into the room. An old brown owl swiftly swept in through the window with a piece of parchment in its claws.

"What's that?" Marlene asked

"Probably a letter from my secret admirer," teased Sirius which earned him a punch in the arm. Carefully untying the fragile parchment from the owls old brown foot. Sirius didn't recognize this owl maybe it was from the ministry. Sirius unwrapped the piece of parchment and read the letter.

The letter read:

 _Dear Sirius,_

 _I am freaking out_

 _in real need of a friend._

 _Remus_

"I gotta go see Remus," exclaimed Sirius

"Again?" questioned Marlene

"Yeah I guess he's struggling tonight," replied Sirius

However, Remus didn't send that cry of help to Sirius, in fact, Remus was sitting at home having a Harry Potter movie marathon with his cat tiger; Sirius and Remus were both oblivious to this…

Sirius grabbed his black leather jacket and his wand and headed out the door.

"No goodbye kiss?" protested Marlene

At these words, Sirius turned around and their lips brushed together one last time but neither of them had access to this information...yet. Marlene sat down on the couch and sipped her cup of coffee. That was now mildly cold. Marlene McKinnon had long blonde hair she wore mostly black clothing and often looked as though she was heading off to Coachella you would often find her with her friends taking polaroid pictures and sneaking out to the bar. She was often associated with the Marauders as she herself dated Sirius Black and was James Potter's cousin. At Hogwarts, Marlene was in the same dormitory as Lily, Dorcas, and Dione and became very fond of them while there. Her mind became bombarded with thoughts of all the fortunate times they had like when Dorcas turned their floor green and when professor McGonagall learnt about this she threatened to transfer them to Slytherin since they liked the colour green so much. At this, they instantly changed the colour back to red which left Dorcas in a moody state at Professor McGonagall for the next day.

* * *

authors notes

this is my first fanfiction it will follow the story of the Marauders and co being sent to the afterlife and reuniting together. Next chapter Marlene please review

Be the reason someone smiles today


End file.
